


Need To Know

by himekohimura



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-01
Updated: 2008-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himekohimura/pseuds/himekohimura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something are just better left unknown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need To Know

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the little dodgeball match between Yunho and Kangin. Just some random crack, that's all ^_^

It is interesting to see the husbands fight. Even more funny that they had this whole macho act going on when JaeJoong and EeTeuk knew what softies they were away from the cameras.

"They're having one of those male testosterones moments again, aren't they?" JaeJoong asks Eeteuk. 

"Yep." Eeteuk answers, actually finding it kinda cute. "At least Kangin is trying to be a role model for once and not part of the problem."

"You do know that Yunho's a sore loser, right?" JaeJoong replies.

"Which means you'll be a sore winner tonight I'm sure," Eeteuk gives JaeJoong a side look that has the younger laughing.

"As I'm sure you'll be as well."

The two continue to giggle and as Kangin and Yunho return to their sides.

"What's so funny?" Yunho asks, but JaeJoong just smiles behind his hand.

Eeteuk pats Kangin's shoulder. "So, did you guys figure out who's bigger?"

Kangin snorts. "Like you need to know."

Eeteuk and JaeJoong glance at each other and start giggling all over again. 

They didn't need to know, they already did.


End file.
